Unbalanced Power
Unbalanced Power (不平衡電源) is the thirty-seventh episode of the Rare Hunters arc, and the eighty-fifth episode overall of Spirit Chi Warriors!. Overview As the Chi Warriors are training diligently, they get a knock on the door. The owner of the inn announces that they have a group of visitors. They all get curious as to who it could be. They go outside and they find that the Femme Fatals have come looking for them. Laxus asks why are they here. Vulkna tells him to chill out and gives Zola the floor. Zola expresses her gratitude for the whole team for the Chi Warriors saving them but they didn't need their help. She then explains that losers like them got lucky and that their opponents were weak-minded is behind their victories. This angers both Saharu and Laxus. Masai tries to reason with them and Kairi tries to insult her but Masai also stops her. Krystal brings up that they are too good to beat. Yugi then offers to battle one of them to prove them wrong. They all stop and look at him and Saharu looks at him, questioning him. Masai and Kairi also want him to back out. The Fatals insult Yugi and suggest that he isn't worth their time. Laxus then tells Yugi to go for it. Yugi is eager to do it and he challenges Zola. Yugi tells the Fatals that they can't talk like that to the Chi Warriors, saying they're just talking trash. Zola however states that she's talking to trash. Vulkna agrees, stating that barring Kai, they've lost every fight with them. Krystal then says not like it matters, as his draw with Absol was fluke. The Fatals all laugh but is cut off when Kai brings up that they are all talk and no show. Angered, they go to the backyard and Yugi fights Zola once again, wanting to test himself against the strongest member. Zola warns him not to cry and Yugi promises he won't. Shocked at his confidence, Zola tells Yugi he'll regret challenging her. As the fight initiates, the Chi Warriors & Fatals carefully watch the two as they are evenly trading blow for blow. As they continue to fight, Zola uses her Dynamite Rock Slide. Yugi however is able to counter that with Dragon Blade Tornado. The fight ends in a draw and Zola is shocked. The Fatals then leave and the Chi Warriors begins to see a shed of hope their way as they learn fighting the Rare Hunters has made them stronger. A day later, the tournament goes through until it reaches the final round, the Spirit Chi Warriors, up against the Femme Fatals. They exchange insulting words and the first match commences with it being the grudge match of Saharu vs. Mistral. The two step up to fight in the steel-water cage, suited for Mistral. Mistral wishes Saharu luck, saying that he'll need it. Saharu prepares to go all out. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Rare Hunters arc Category:Spirit Chi Warriors!